Beware of the Mistletoe, Draco!
by Risako
Summary: [gift fic] It's the Christmas season, and Draco is annoyed with it all. Better yet, he's bored. But what happens when he has a little run in with an enchanted mistletoe and the Weasley girl? DxG fun, that's it!


**Author's Note:** Hello peoples. Just to let you know, this is a gift fic for the uber awesome Alex (or Piper Ice)! Merry Christmas Alex! This might stay a one-shot, it might not. Who knows. Maybe my brain will be kind to me and work for once. Anywho...Happy holidays, and please enjoy my little DxG fic!

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter ish not Risako's, but a lady in Europe whose last name is Rowling.

* * *

**Beware of the Mistletoe, Draco!**

_By Risako_

* * *

"_We wish you a Merry Christmas..."_

"Ugh, I wish caroling was a crime."

"_We wish you a Merry Christmas..."_

"Goyle, go check which lowlife is singing that song. I bet she's from Gryffindor."

"_We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!"_

Draco Malfoy hated this part of year. All the normal nuisances he usually came across in the fall and spring became even more unbearable during the winter. Christmas season in Hogwarts could drive one nuts if you weren't careful which halls you roamed.

"So, who was it, Goyle?" Draco asked, his arms crossed and eyes glaring towards the direction of the singing.

"It was the Weasley girl," he replied. "Now can we go?"

Draco frowned, then sighed. "Fine. But I am not going to waste my time watching you two pigging out on junk."

Both Crabbe and Goyle's faces lit up with joy as they rushed towards the cafeteria. Draco sometimes wondered why he hung around with those dunces.

_Vacation is coming up pretty soon, _he thought. _I'll finally be able to take a break from this place._ His footsteps echoed loudly with every clunk of his shoes. The halls were sickeningly festive. Everywhere he looked, green and red! Green was fine, but red! It reminded him of that other stupid house with all its stupid people.

Draco sighed again and shoved his hands in his pockets. He'd chosen a relatively empty hallway, so it was pretty quiet now. So quiet, it was just plain dull.

"I hate Christmas in this school," he said to no one in particular.

Down the hall, a puff of air from _somewhere _was pushing a scrap of paper towards him. A slightly curious look flashed through his face as he bent down to pick it up. It read:

**Looking for some great prankster fun? Then come to **(this part was mysteriously blanked out, perhaps for the purpose of secrecy) **and take a look at our holiday selection!**

**Our highlight item of the season: Charmed Mistletoe!**

**If you're looking for the perfect gift for your lovesick friend, then give him or her a **(blanked again) **Charmed Mistletoe!**

"Rubbish." Draco flung the flimsy parchment over his shoulder and continued strolling down the hall. Charmed mistletoe? Who in their right mind even made the stuff?

_Ting-a-ling-a-ling._

Draco jerked his head up. All he saw was an archway. He shrugged to himself, and proceeded forward. But his legs wouldn't move. He struggled to lift even one of his legs, but it just wouldn't budge.

_Ting-a-ling-a-ling._

That annoying tinkling again. With cautiousness and a bit of a wary feeling in mind, the teen craned his neck back and squinted his eyes. Way up high, wedged in between two of the stone blocks in the arch, was a small sprig of mistletoe tied with a red ribbon and a pair of bells. Immediately, the image of that advertisement floated into his mind. The makers of this bewitched shrub must've thought it hilarious to plant a few of them around the castle. And it was Draco's perfect luck to stumble across one of them.

The teen cursed. What if somebody came this way? And what if that somebody... WAS A BOY? Draco started to panic even more. He tried reaching for the wall, tried flinging his body to the ground, but nothing worked. He was trapped by a twig that was twenty feet above his head.

"_We wish you a Merry Christmas..."_

Bloody hell. Draco opened up his mouth, intending to yell, "Don't you dare come near me!" But nothing came out. Probably the doing of the mistletoe's magic.

"_We wish you a Merry Christmas..."_

A chill ran through the boy's body. He recognized that voice from before. The Weasley girl. Bloody hell, bloody hell! This was a living nightmare for him.

Ginny Weasley didn't notice Draco until she turned to go through the arch. He looked oddly comical and disheveled. And he also had a look of pure terror on his face.

"Let me pass, Malfoy," she said hotly, increasing her speed. But when she came directly under the arch, her legs froze.

Finally, the spell allowed Draco to speak. "Why'd you have to bring your screechy little voice over here, Weasley?" he spat, or so he thought, since his words actually came out shakily.

Ginny whirled her head towards him. "Why'd you have to be dumb and get yourself stuck under one of Fred and George's charms?"

"Why are you in a practically deserted hall!"

"Because I lost my scarf! Why are you in here!"

"Because I can do whatever I want!"

"Well, guess what? You can't now! You've gotten us stuck here!"

"_I've_ gotten us stuck here!"

Ginny and Draco stopped, for their breathing started coming in short, ragged huffs. They both knew they wouldn't normally have a screaming argument, but this occasion bypassed anything normal.

"I need to get back to the cafeteria, Malfoy. And I don't want to be stuck here all day. Let's just get this over with."

Draco cringed, and his knees would've buckled if the spell wasn't holding them in place. "Get over WHAT!"

The red-haired girl sent him a scathing look. "I don't want to do this either, but I'd rather snog you for a millisecond than spend my entire afternoon with you."

All of a sudden, the annoying Christmas decorations instantly become very interesting. _Oh look, tinsel! And there's a -- what to you call those things? -- wreaths. With one of those nasty candy canes hanging--_

"MALFOY."

"What? No, Weasley! I will never in my life let a Gryffindor kiss me, let alone a dirty Weas--!"

A fist slammed into his jaw. Draco howled with pain, but unfortunately, he wasn't loud enough to attract any attention from any passerbys close enough to their location.

"Don't you ever say that to me again! Now, do you want to get out of here or what?"

The teen rubbed his aching jaw. _At least she doesn't hit as hard as the Mudblood,_ he thought.

He looked at the Weasley girl, returning her seething stare. He hated red, and there was that awful color, on the top of her head! _Wait, why am I even paying attention to that?_

"Fine, Weasley. But you better not tell anyone about this."

"I don't even want to _remember_ this. Anyway, come here. The enchantment allows you to move only if your movement means fulfilling the spells purpose." The girl tucked her hair behind her ears and took a deep breath. "Come on," she said, waving for Draco to step towards her.

To his surprise, his legs were able to move, but only towards the Weasley girl. "I'm going to kill your brothers for this," he muttered.

Ginny smirked, stepping forward as well. "I'm planning on doing that too."

They were face to face now. Sweat was dripping down Draco's forehead. The confident teenager was reduced to a nervous, frozen boy. _Idon'twanttodothisIdon'twanttodothisIdon'tIdon'tIdon-_

Ginny planted a quick peck on his cheek and ran off, furiously wiping her mouth with the cuff of her robe. Draco watched her disappear around the corner.

_That wasn't...too bad. _And then, slowly, his brain processed what had just occurred. _What..the..._ He bolted from under that cursed arch and went in search of a restroom, so he could wash all that Weasley scum off his face. _Now I definitely hate Christmas._

But then, something red and gold caught his eye. There was a Gryffindor scarf lying near a rusty suit of armor. He snatched it up, and read the black ink written neatly on one end of the scarf: **Property of Ginevra Weasley**

A funny, tingling feeling swept through him. He ignored it. _I guess I'll go and hit Gryffindor's Fat Lady with this...The Weasley girl can find her scarf there._

**The End**


End file.
